


YamaYuto's Relationship

by senheisei



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, JimaRyo, M/M, very very slight YamaChine, yamajima - Freeform, yamayuto, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senheisei/pseuds/senheisei
Summary: In what level does YamaYuto's closeness fall?(Inspired by WinkUp March 2019 issue)





	YamaYuto's Relationship

Yuto fluttered his eyes open and a smile automatically registered on his face when he smelled the scent of breakfast dominating the room.

 

"Good morning! Breakfast is served."

 

Ryosuke, his boyfriend, went inside the room bringing a tray of omelette rice and coffee.

 

"Good morning! You're up early."

 

He just waited for Ryosuke to put down the tray before he pulled the shorter guy to sit on the bed, right beside him. Then wrapped his arms around Ryosuke's waist to give his boyfriend a good morning kiss on the cheek. Which he received a sweet chuckle from.

 

"I thought you may want to get some energy for today since I made you tired and sleepless last night."

 

"Hey! It's still early. Don't make my mind wonder somewhere else. And we have work today." Yuto pouted, hugging Ryosuke closer while resting his chin on the latter's shoulder.

 

They are scheduled to have a photoshoot for magazines today. Even with that knowledge, Ryosuke can't stop his online gaming addiction. After Ryosuke woke up and sent a reply to Yuto's message, the latter immediately drove to his boyfriend's place. The supposed to be an hour or two game became an overnight. They were both up until 5am and their scheduled to be picked up at 10. It's already 8 but considering their sleeping time and how they should look without eyebags or look exhausted, Yuto thought that it's still early.

 

The happy couple shared their breakfast together as Ryosuke is almost sitting on Yuto's lap as they feed each other. Yuto suggested that they take a bath together as well but Ryosuke refused. He knows how naughty Yuto can be and even if he wanted to spend more time with Yuto, he also don't want to disappoint their fans by not making it or looking at their best on this shoot. Fanservice first, then exclusive extra service later.

 

They got oriented about the theme of the shoot while staffs are fixing their clothes and having their make ups. Yuto almost pouted when he knew that Ryosuke will be paired with Yuri and he'll be with Kei. He isn't complaining about his partner for this shoot, nor Ryosuke's. But he's clingy and possessive of Ryosuke. He wants to take every possibility that they can be together.

 

He watched Ryosuke and Yuri had their shoot. He thought that they are really awesome and there's this spark between them that makes them clique. He maybe a little jealous, but he is also a fan of Yamada x Chinen. And still, he was stubbornly thinking of himself being in Chinen's place. So when it was his and Kei's turn to strike a pose, he tried to match Yamada x Chinen's closeness. He strongly believes that Ryosuke looks good with him. But his boyfriend also looks good with someone else, something that puts on a competition between them. He too, wants to look good with someone else. So when the photographer said that it was all good, he thanked Kei for cooperating with him.

 

It was the turn where they will be taking group photos. He was so happy that he'll get to be on the same shot with Ryosuke. But somehow, the shorter guy seems to be out of the mood. The photographer asked them to switch partners: Kei with Yuri, and him with Ryosuke. The scene should be favorable, it was what he's been waiting for! But Ryosuke is giving off cold vibes. Ryosuke is looking away, not even throwing a glance at him!

 

"Yama, what's the matter?" he whispered.

 

He didn't get a response but Ryosuke was demanding Yuri to get off Kei's lap and sit properly beside him. His commander is obviously annoyed. The cold treatment made him think of where he went wrong.

 

When they called in the next batch for the group photo, Yuto took his chance to approach his boyfriend.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing his arm around Ryosuke's shoulders.

 

The shorter just smiled at him and patted his hand.

 

"Don't think much about it, Yutti. I'm okay." then sat on the couch in their dressing room.

 

Even if Ryosuke said not to think about anything, Yuto obviously can't stop thinking. He was leaning by the doorway, wearing a pout while watching his boyfriend focus on his phone.

 

"Look at that guy."

 

He was startled when Chinen spoke beside him, then pouted to point Ryosuke.

 

"Isn't it tiring getting along with all his mood swings? Aren't you getting tired of him?"

 

Yuto chuckled and shook his head.

 

"I am not. And I don't think I'll ever get tired of him. It's just that..." he sighed and looked at Ryosuke again. "...he won't tell me what I did to make his mood become like that again. We're so sweet this morning. Then now..."

 

Yuri chuckled. "Tough, right? Ryosuke is just like that. He'll try to keep it in, then spit it all out to your face. But he can't do that now. You know how professional our ace is, right?"

 

Yuto nodded, and received a pat on his back.

 

"He can be childish. Just keep on reassuring him of how you feel. I know you'll be fine, Yutti."

 

He looked at Chinen, before their youngest member went with Kei to check the catering. He bowed a bit before hesitantly going back to Ryosuke's side.

 

"Uhm... Y-yama--"

 

"Yamada-san, Nakajima-san?" they both lifted their heads when one of the staff called them. "It's time for your interview for YamaYuto's bond."

 

They looked at each other. It was Ryosuke who smiled first at Yuto, then patted his knee.

 

"We'll be there in a minute. Thank you." he said to the staff before looking at him again.

 

"I told you, don't think about it. Okay? I'm fine. More than anyone, we need to trust and believe in each other. Especially for this corner." Ryosuke chuckled before following the staff.

 

Yuto felt dumb getting another words of wisdom.. But Ryosuke was right. They need to believe in each other, especially in the "YamaYuto's Bond" corner.

 

They were seated together with the interviewer. He wasn't as nervous as he is now compared to the previous interviews they had for this corner. He can feel his boyfriend having emotional struggles but still looking so composed. And he must also hold on his sanity before exposing that he and Ryosuke are in a relationship, more than just being groupmates, and they are having cold fight at that very moment.

 

And to add more in his nervousness, the subject is about their relationship! He can also feel Ryosuke's tension, just hiding it perfectly on jokes and constant chuckles and laughs. He can also tell it by the way Ryosuke answers the questions.

 

"How are you different from JUMP's number one combi, YabuHika?" the interviewer asked.

 

Ryosuke was the first to answer. He listened carefully on his boyfriend's answers. Suddenly, Chinen's voice echoed in his head.

 

_"He can be childish. Just keep on reassuring him of how you feel. I know you'll be fine, Yutti."_

 

_Reassure him... Make him feel that my feelings are unwaivering and that I'll never get tired of him..._

 

"YabuHika gives a comfortable feeling. Like a mature couple." he laughed. "I think we are like a couple who's still lovey dovey with each other." then he smiled at Ryosuke, who was staring intently at him. He can notice the light blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, as well as the interviewer who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

 

After everything was set, they all went home to rest. Yuto chose to bring Yamada to his place this time. He wants to sincerely talk about what happened and what caused their ace to treat him coldly in the middle of the shoot.

 

"I told you. It's nothing, really! Just forget about it, Yuto. You know how bad my mood swing is."

 

"I just can't let it go like that. We were in the middle of the shoot. You're not usually like that, Ryosuke." he held the shorter's hands and squeezed them gently. "I'm sorry if I ever did something that you didn't like."

 

Ryosuke sighed.

 

"It's not that I don't like it..."

 

"Is it because I was close with Inoo-chan?"

 

The chibi's eyes widened. Yuto grinned, finally getting the root of it. Then gently pulled Ryosuke to his embrace.

 

"Are you jealous of it?"

 

"Can you please stop assuming things?"

 

"Ee?"

 

"It's... I'm not jealous, okay? I know that you two are close. You've been together longer than we've been. It's just that... you look good together. It was amazing! You look so good together that I started asking myself if we can also be like that. I'm sorry. I... I guess I'm having self insecurity again." Ryosuke chuckled faintly after the confession. "I feel infer--"

 

"Silly." Yuto pecked Ryosuke's lips which stopped the words Ryosuke was trying to say. "We've been paired for more than I can remember. Had our own drama together. And even in this magazine, we have our own corner. To prove and show the world how good YamaYuto is. You don't have to feel insecure or inferior, Ryosuke. For me, we look perfect together." he pulled Ryosuke closer, locking the latter in his arms as he snuggled his face on the other's shoulder.

 

Ryosuke couldn't find a word to answer. He just held on Yuto's arms, closed his eyes and snuggled back.

 

"And never forget that I love you. My heart is beating for you, Ryosuke. I don't care what others think about us. All I could think about is you..." he spoke gently.

 

"Yuto... I love you too. I'm sorry if I acted cold towards you earlier."

 

Yuto chuckled, pulled away and planted a kiss on Ryosuke's forehead.

 

"But I caught you blushing earlier. Did I get your heart pounding?" he smirked and poked Ryosuke's chest, which automatically made him blush twice as much as he did during the interview.

 

"S-shut up! Because you're saying embarrassing things like that!"

 

"Embarrassing? What's embarrassing about telling them that we're still on our honeymoon phase?" he smiled teasingly, leaning close to Ryosuke.

 

"H-h-honeymoon phase? That's too much! What are you thinking!?" he was blushing even harder, slightly pulling himself away from Yuto, which only resulted on making him slowly lay down on the couch.

 

"What are YOU thinking?" he smirked.

 

Ryosuke can feel his heart racing as he stared into Yuto's eyes, searching for any answer.

 

"W-what..."

 

Yuto owned Ryosuke's lips before he can even complain. He was stiff at first, until he slowly gave in and Yuto started brushing their lips together. He cupped his lover's cheeks and responded to his kisses. Until Yuto's doorbell rang and Yuri's voiced echoed from the intercom.

 

"I'm with Daichan! Let's play."

 

They stared at each other, blushing deeply, then a soft and shy chuckle was heard.

 

"But I want to play with you alone..." Yuto whispered with a pout, and he received a whack from Ryosuke.

 

"Stupid! Just let them in."

 

"Okay! But once they go home, I'll be the one to tire you up and make you sleepless." he winked.

 

"Stop saying embarrassing things, Nakajima." Ryosuke chuckled.

 

Yuto was laughing as he opened the door. "Come in and have a seat."

 

"Sorry for the intrusion~ Oh! Your wife is here."

 

"Seriously. Chinen?" Ryosuke dead-panned.

 

"Looks like we're disturbing someone's honeymoon phase, Chinen. Let's just go home." Daiki held Yuri's wrist and was about to pull him out but Ryosuke caught their shirts and pulled them in.

 

"Will you guys just stop saying silly things and let's just play?" he grunted and rolled his eyes.

 

Yuto was laughing as he watched the three get along his unit. For him, Ryosuke also looks good with Daiki. He can't quite choose between him and Yuri on who looks better with Ryosuke. Actually, he thinks that Ryosuke looks beautiful with everyone in the group. But he confidently believes that Ryosuke looks best with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic on AO3 and still dumb of using this platform. Sumimasen! Comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Unedited
> 
> Interview translation credits to @CeliaSee via twitter. Check this out to read more: https://twitter.com/CeliaSee/status/1093529778941030400?s=19


End file.
